


Clawmarks and Cupcakes

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2012 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scratching, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the most awkward things about being a werewolf, Freya had found, was sex. The sort of guys Freya liked to date and the sort of guys who liked to be bitten without warning mid-coitus did not tend to overlap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clawmarks and Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge 1 at summerpornathon 2012: images. Prompt [number two](http://i.imgur.com/gyNlL.jpg).

The most awkward thing about being a werewolf was – well, no, actually, there were a lot of awkward things about about a werewolf. Like the constant torn clothes, and the fact that all her silver jewellery was unwearable, or the terribly persistent body hair, or the part where you sometimes turned into a wolf…

To rephrase: _one of_ the most awkward things about being a werewolf, Freya had found, was sex. Freya knew how she liked sex. She liked scented candles. She liked back rubs. She liked taking things gentle. She liked taking things slow. She honestly, sincerely loved it missionary-style.

Most unfortunately, the wolf had other ideas, and the sort of guys Freya liked to date and the sort of guys –

“ _Ow, what the_ fuck, _did you just bite me?_ ”

“ _Sorry! Oh god, sorry!_ ”

– who liked to be bitten without warning mid-coitus were two groups that did not tend to overlap.

And then there was Merlin. Merlin, who was about as sweet as they came. Merlin, who had cooed over her cat so. Merlin, who had baked her cupcakes. Who had given her a scented candle as a birthday present before she’d even told him she liked them. Who’d taken it ever so gallantly when she’d put off sleeping with him for so long. Merlin, who was currently in her bed ( _at last_ ), tucked under the red bed sheets she brought out for sex purposes (not that she’d ever admit to that).

“Mmph,” he said, pulling back from kissing her. “I just want you to know I didn’t bake you cupcakes so you’d sleep with me. I mean, that would be an abuse of cake. And an abuse of you! And –” Freya looked an arm around his neck and kissed him again.

“You talk too much,” she said, pretending to be cross.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said with a sloppy grin.

“All is forgiven.” She kissed him again, hands tangling with his hair. He hissed back, harder, deeper, tongue sliding into her mouth, and things started to get heated, warmth pooling down low, and –

It started without her even being aware of it. Her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulder, clawing at him, and she didn’t realise just how hard she was holding on until he let out a surprised, pained sound. “Sorry,” she said, drawing back a little.

“S’alright.” He kissed her again, one hand on her breast, thumbing at a nipple. Freya tried to breathe, tried to keep in control, and she was doing alright until his fingers brushed her inner thigh.

The other awkward thing about werewolf sex was that you were so ungodly _sensitive_. Freya had flipped them over and got Merlin pinned to the bed before she even really knew what she was doing, and he just had time to say,

“ _Wow_ , you’re quite strong, aren’t you –”

– before she dragged her nails down his chest hard enough to leave angry red marks. Merlin hissed and arched up into Freya’s touch, and she had a brief moment of panic as she came back to herself before he said, “ _Fuck_ , do that again,” voice shaking in a way that kind of made her want to cuddle him but also made her want to do it again, now.

She scratched him again, clawing at his chest, and he squirmed, making the most delicious noises. He said, “Your nails are _sharp_ , oh god –” and then he was pushed up, hands on her hips, head of his dick pushing up against her. “Can I –”

“Oh god _yes_.” She clung onto his shoulders while he slid into her, nails biting at his skin, and he seemed to like that, or maybe it was just the feel of her around him – he felt _so good_ inside her, she pushed back down, rocking against him, riding him.. The wolf loved it, and she had to muffle a growl by pulling him up and burying her face in his neck, sinking her teeth in.

For a second she thought that might be too much, but he was thrusting into her, hands scratching at her back, and he choked out, “yes, that, _harder_ ,” so she bit him again, and again, nails still digging into his shoulder blades.

“Oh god,” he said as saliva dripped down his neck, “Oh god, _please_ ,” as the wolf grew more and more frantic – yes, he was _hers_ , her mate, and she would have all of him, thank you very much – “Oh _god_ ,” then frantic gasping as he came throbbing inside her, and the noises he was making and the scent of him was enough to tip Freya over the edge, biting down on his neck harder than ever.

They slumped back, and she nuzzled at him, trying not to look him in the eye just yet.

“Well, that was unexpected,” he said, petting her back. “Also, _ow_.”

Freya drew back a little to let him rub at his neck and blushed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you – well, I did a bit, but – not –”

“No, it’s fine,” he said. “It was good. I mean, weird. But good!”

The scratch marks on his chest and shoulders were starkly red. The bite-marks on his neck were starting to come up purple. Freya felt a strange sense of pride looking down at him, and an urge to lick them better. She hesistated, then gave in, because he’d liked everything she’d done so far.

She lapped at his neck, and he laughed, clinging on to her. “You’re strange,” he said.

“I can’t help it,” Freya mumbled into his neck. “I just have these urges sometimes.”

“No, I like it,” he said. “I foresee a lot of scarf-wearing in the next few days, though. _Ow_.” Freya giggled, then sobered.

“We need to talk,” she said. “Pretty soon. Nothing serious – or, well, it is serious, but not relationship-y – there’s just something you should know about me.”

“It’s okay,” he said. Freya steeled herself, then drew back to look him in the eye.

“You don’t even know what it is yet,” she said. “You might not like me after I tell you.”

“I said it’s okay,” he said, still petting her back, and he looked so peaceful and happy amid the pillows that she couldn’t help but be reassured. He really was the sweetest. She smiled back.


End file.
